Love story
by bdminniehearts3
Summary: this is a draco/hermione songfic to talor swift's love story


_**Love Story**_

_**Summary: This is a Harry Potter songfic. Pairing is Hermione and Draco. **_

I was standing on the balcony caressing my bulging, 8 month pregnant stomach. Arms wrapped around me from behind. It was my husband, Draco.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Thinking about how we finally got together."

I was at the annual Winter Ball when I saw him come towards me.

"You look amazing tonight Hermione." He told me.

"You look quite dashing yourself Draco," I replied.

"May I have this dance," he asked holding out his hand. I took it and we danced the night away. After wards we went back to our common room and talked all night. I don't know how it happened but the next thing I knew, we were falling in love.

We both knew that our relationship wasn't going to be accepted, especially by Ron and Harry. The day they found out was a bad one. They exploded on us. "I can't believe you Hermione! How could you go out with the ferret?"

"He is not a ferret. He's changed and I'm in love with him."

"Well if you are, you're nothing but a stupid mud blood!" it felt as though I'd been slapped when Ron said that, and when Harry agreed I knew our friendship was over. I ran away crying right into his arms.

"Maybe I should go." He whispered. I looked at him shocked.

"What I mean is, those are your friends and they are important to you. I can't let you choose me over them."

"No, I love you. If they can't accept that then they're not my friends."

Since then we have been sneaking around. My friends think that I broke up with him, but I haven't. They would tear us apart if they knew. We made a plan to run away.

We got caught on the stairs kissing by Ron and Harry. Ron punched Draco and Harry dragged me away. I was kicking, and screaming his name over and over again. "Hermione, you stay away from him. We're not going to tell you again." With that he dropped me on the bed in my dorm. I just sobbed my heart out. Draco probably hates me now. I hope he hasn't given up on me.

I got a note from him saying that our runaway plan is still on. He told me to be ready at midnight. So, I began to pack my stuff up. Ginny helped me. I figured out she was on my side. She thinks, Harry and Ron's prejudice against Draco is unfair, because I told her about him and she can see he has changed. I thank her, stuck my shrunken trunk in my pocket, put on my cloak, and snuck out to the lake, where we said we'd meet.

I waited for an hour. I was beginning to think he wasn't coming. My hope was fading.

When he finally came I ran to him. "Draco, I thought you weren't going to come. I was so worried that you didn't love me anymore. And I….." He put his hand over my mouth. "Hermione my beautiful Juliet, will you marry me? I was late because I was coming to you when I was caught by Ron and Harry. It took me a while to get away from them, but I did thanks to Ginny. Now we can finally run away and give our love story a happy ending. Baby, just say yes." He said while on one knee. I just nodded. He put the ring on my finger. I jumped in his arms. We were about to disaparate to the house, I was left by my parents when Ginny came running out. "Wait a minute. Guys, I just wanted to say good luck and ask if I could stay in touch with you guys." She asked out of breath. We both nodded and hugged her, "Thank you so much Ginny. We couldn't have done this without you."

She got all teary eyed. "I love you guys, and my little goddaughter too." She said patting my stomach. I had taken the concealment charm off. We hugged once more before we disaparated away.

It was now 2 months later. Everything was coming along fine. Ginny and Blaise got engaged at our wedding. Draco and I are happier than ever. Ron, Harry, and I are no longer friends. They still are prejudiced idiots. Oh well, not everyone changes for the better. I leaned back into my husbands embrace. "I was thinking about how lucky I was to find my Romeo."

"I think I was the lucky one finding my Juliet." We finally got our happy ending.


End file.
